


Elementary, My Dear Sheppard [podfic]

by nagi_schwarz, SherlockianSyndromes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack Relationships, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Sherlock Holmes gets a roommate named John, but not Watson. In this 'verse he's paired up with John Sheppard from the SGA fandom.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Sheppard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Far From Elementary [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Far From Elementary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954481) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



> Merry Christmas, Brumeier!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for Crack prompt: _Sherlock/Stargate Atlantis, Sherlock Holmes/John Sheppard, Sherlock finds out Sheppard is kind of a genius and OH BOY it's a turn-on_
> 
> In which John helps with Sherlock's case and suddenly he seems much more appealing to Sherlock.

Length: 03:16

File size: 3.4 MB

Link: [On Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/emfdtzrfvgkdzlg/Part%2001%20-%20Far%20From%20Elementary.mp3?dl=0)


	2. Keeping Mum [podfic]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Secrets prompt: _Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes +/ John Sheppard ~~John Watson~~ , loose lips sink ships_
> 
> In which Sherlock and John are discussing a case in a cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Keeping Mum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286334), by Brumeier, the second in the Elementary, My Dear Sheppard series
> 
> Merry Christmas, Brumeier!

Length: 03:41

File Size: 2.4 MB

Link: [On Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qp08vpj4f1549to/Keeping%20Mum%20by%20Brumeier.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
